Portal 2 - The Demon Robots
Story contains some spoilers for Portal 2. Portal 2 is one of my favourite video games, if not my absolute favourite. The graphics, models, and animation are amazing, and the plot is excellent, even though it is just escaping things over and over again. On November 8th, 2013, I was taking a walk in a forest when I found a mysterious video game case on the ground. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was Portal 2 for the PS3. I opened it up, and sure enough, a disc was inside as well. However, the case was far from normal. A regular Portal 2 case had a picture of P-BODY jumping between two portals with ATLAS in the background. Instead of that, this case's picture was of Wheatley sitting in a dark room with the mangled bodies of turrets around him. Wheatley's eye was also bloodred, while in the normal game, it is always blue. In addition, the game's title was not in its normal font. Instead, it was crudely scrawled in red permanent marker. There was also no VALVe logo (VALVe created Portal 2), and the case completely lacked any of the additional contents of a normal game case, such as ratings and barcodes. Because of all of this, I would've thought it was a fake and ignored it, but the disc inside the case looked completely normal except for the fact that it was scratched out in some parts. Therefore, I took the game home with me to examine it further. I went to the basement of my home, where I had two PS3s side by side. I found my own Portal 2 case, which, unlike the one I found in the forest, was completely normal. I took out both the discs. I inserted the regular disc into the PS3 on the left, and the disc from the case I found into the one on the right. I started up both of the systems and got on both of the games. On the left PS3, the title screen of Portal 2 appeared. However, on the right PS3, there was no title screen. Instead, the game simply started. I started the game on the left PS3, and began to play them both. Things went quite normally at first. I played through the beginning of both of the two games, and got to the point where Wheatley is trying to tell Chell to open the door. In both games, he said his regular lines. When the lines finished, Wheatley simply stopped talking on the left game. However, in the right game (if you needed a reminder, the game on the right was the mysterious game, the one on the left was the normal one), he paused for only a second before saying more lines. The things he was saying now were different. They were harsh and angry. A few lines in, he then starting screaming angrily for Chell to open the door. He then starting threatening Chell, first only minor threats, but escalating higher and higher, until he was shouting actual death threats at her. The scariest part was, it didn't sound like someone else was voice acting him. It sounded exactly like his regular voice, which probably meant one of two things - whoever was faking Wheatley's voice here was doing it really well, or his actual voice actor said those things. The second possibility was scary to think about. Then things got really insane. Wheatley's voice began to glitch out and frequently switch between different pitches. The screen began to glitch out as well, and then abruptly became complete static for a few moments before returning to the game. Now, the door was open and Wheatley was in the middle of the room, and his eye was bloodred just like it was on the case picture. He let out the most blood-curdling scream I had ever heard. It sounded like a mix of agony and fury. Then, the screen became static again. This time, it lasted for a full thirty-eight seconds before slowing fading into a scene. Wheatley was in the dark room with the mangled bodies of turrets, just like in the case picture, his eye a piercing red. I couldn't move around now. I could only watch what was happening on the screen. At this point, I didn't bother continuing to play the game on the left, because it was now obvious that they were completely different and there was no point in comparing them. Wheatley let out a low, sinister laugh, before saying in a low-pitched voice, "They're coming for you." After a moment, he said something else. "I'm not just talking to Chell right now." His eye stared right into my face. Somehow, the angle matched up perfectly. "I'm talking to the player. They're coming for you. You'll wish you could escape." This momentarily paralyzed me with shock. Wheatley was now breaking the fourth wall and telling me, as the player, that "they" were coming for me. And the thing that scared me the most was how he managed to make eye contact with me perfectly. "Farewell, lost one." Wheatley said, letting out another laugh. At that moment, the screen started to glitch out more. The walls of the room were torn apart by things that stepped inside. I was horrified when I saw them. They were terrifying amalgamations of rusted and singed robotic parts, much too scary for an E10+ rated game, which was what Portal 2 was. But most noticeable and possibly most horrific of all were their glowing, piercing, bloodred, demonic eyes. I watched in fear as Chell was ripped apart by these demonic creatures. The game began to glitch even more. Wheatley started laughing maniacally, and he screamed this final, haunting message: "You'll be next!" Then, the game completely glitched out, the screen becoming an assortment of broken images. Then, I heard a loud crackling noise from outside of the game, and the power went out. I was still paralyzed, and this didn't help. I just stood there in shock and complete horror. Then, my mother came rushing down the stairs to the basement. "Oh my goodness!" She shouted in total shock. "What was that? All our power just went out." I couldn't reply. I think I might have been having a mental breakdown. Luckily, my mother saw me in my current state and ran over to me instantly. She rushed me to bed and placed me down. In a few minutes, I calmed down enough to think. About an hour later, I called the police and told them about the game I'd found in the forest. They took the game and brought it with them for examination. When I fell asleep that night, I had a nightmare about what I'd seen. I was in the same forest I had found the video game in, except it was night, and the forest seemed a lot more ominous. I then heard demonic screeches and whipped around, doing a 360. All around me were the demonic amalgamations of metal parts I'd seen in the game, and they were coming towards me. I began to run, dashing around the trees, trying to get away. But the robot things were quicker. I could feel them getting closer, but I didn't dare look behind me. Then, the first one pounced on me, pinning me to the ground. The rest of them gathered around me, forming a circle, then closed in. They all grabbed me with there terrifying metal limbs, tearing apart my body, while I screamed and cried for help, which never came. And in the background was the most horrifying thing of all, Wheatley's maniacal laughter, echoing in my ears. I woke up, relieved it only a dream. The next day went normally, and everything was fine for a short while. I was too scared to ever return to the forest where I found that game from then on, thinking that if I went, those... things ''would attack me. A couple years later, we moved to a new house. I was relieved - I wanted to be as far away from that forest and that game as I could. And the most creepy thing of all? A few weeks after I discovered the game, my family got a strange letter in the mail. It was for me, and it wasn't stated who it was from. There was nothing on the letter but three haunting words: ''You'll be next. Category:Video Games Category:Vidya games